


Sui Generis

by leticiaisnotamazing



Category: Boyfriend (Band), Dreamcatcher (Korea Band), EXO (Band), GOT7, Monsta X (Band), NCT (Band), TWICE (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS, 여자친구 | GFriend (Band)
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - Circus, Circus, Explicit Language, F/F, F/M, Implied/Referenced Sex, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2019-02-13
Packaged: 2019-09-29 15:07:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17205668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leticiaisnotamazing/pseuds/leticiaisnotamazing
Summary: "Ladies and gentlemen, respectable public, get ready!The show will start. "The incredible Sui Generis Circus arrives in Seoul bringing with it a show of hope, magic and lots of love in the perfect dose for callused hearts in need of such feelings, like Jackson Wang's."





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Sui Generis](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/444410) by gotsvx. 



> this fic is from a friend of mine, and I'm posting the translated version because it's so good and more people need to read this, hope you like it, leave a lovely comment if you want to
> 
> original fic by @luckyeolz on twitter

It was late afternoon in Seoul, the wind was blowing and people were hurrying on the sidewalks. Dressed in their winter clothes, it was obvious that each one of them just wanted to get home as soon as possible. The winter season was coming to an end, but the city and its residents still had to deal with low temperatures.

 

Among the hurried people coming and going that afternoon, a boy didn't seem to be in a hurry at his work. He was spreading leaflets that announced the coming of the great Sui Generis Circus to the city.

 

Looking closely at the sallow leaflet with an old design, one could see that it presented the circus name in large red letters and, below it, the name and drawings of the attractions. Among so many of them, the one that most attracted the attention of those who dared to stop to read (in the midst of the cold) was called: acts of the famous Mysterious Juggler featuring the Swan Sisters. His great attention was due to a handsome drawing of a man, dressed in a suit that appeared to be both black and dark blue, wearing a mask similar to those worn on old masked balls. He was accompanied by two beautiful girls, dressed in black ballet garb, each one with a black swan painted on his cheek.

 

The circus would be coming to town in a month or so. The circus would arrive in the spring.


	2. Can I take your order?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> chapter 1 guys, now the story really begins, don't forget to live a comment if you like
> 
> original fic by @luckyeolz on twitter

It was early in Seoul, but there were already people rushing to get soon to their destination, being it job or school. Some of them stopped at coffee shops to eat something to face the day that began, others just rushed.

Jackson was one of those in rush. He was late, too late. It was the second time in a week that he was late to the cafeteria where he worked in the morning and he knew his boss would not be happy about it. As much as he tried, Jackson always got distracted by something along the way, like a dog playing with a bird or the immensity and beauty of the morning sky.

It was in one of those distractions that he bumped into a girl, making her say unpleasant things to him. He apologized and ran as fast as he could, knowing he would be in trouble soon.

When he finally arrived, he entered through the back door and changed clothes quickly in front of the employees' gray locker. Unfortunately, not so fast that it prevented his boss from going to him.

— Wang — His boss's voice, which used to frighten him even when the boss was happy and on a good day, sounded right behind him. - You're late again.

Jackson turned to his boss, but kept his head down.

\- Yes sir. My bad. — Jackson knew there was no point in apologizing to his boss, the answer would always be "Don't apologize if you're not willing to change your attitude!"

His boss sighed wearily and Jackson looked up to see him. Mr Park, as everyone in the cafeteria called him, was more tired than usual, and despite the harsh criticism and scolding, Jackson liked him and felt a little concern. Jackson almost asked if he was okay, but he thought it would not be appropriate and he would get a brief, rough answer.

\- Go, go to work. Just pay more attention to the schedule.

Jackson bowed respectfully and hurried out into the cafeteria.

The cafeteria was cozy. Located on the corner of a crossroad of two large, bustling avenues, it had large glass windows that provided a broad view of the world outside. Inside, the walls had a painting and decoration with wood, the tables and chairs were of the same material. The chandeliers spread on the walls in strategic places were, in fact, colonial sconces. Everything designed and planned to leave the place cozy by remembering past times, calmer times.

Wang met his co-workers Yuta, a twenty-three-year-old Japanese man who, like Jackson, went to South Korea seeking a new life, and Hyungwon, a twenty-four-year-old Korean who worked in the cafeteria cashier.

Yuta gave him a half smile while he threw a white dish cloth over his shoulder. The green apron looked good on him, unlike Jackson, who felt odd with.

"I'll let you serve the next table." Yuta let his voice ring and Wang felt a certain comfort. Yuta was an incredible person, though their conversations were limited to the workplace.

Jackson smiled in thanks, but Hyungwon scolded him.

\- Jackson! You're late again. Not that I like you, but no other waiter in town would ever reach your level, so please don't get fired!

Jackson looked at him with a smile, which made him roll his eyes.

\- I like you too, hyung.

Behind the cashier, Hyungwon snorted.

\- Shut up and go to work. A guy just came in, come on.

Jackson went to the table in the left corner of the cafeteria, ready to meet his first customer of the day.

\- Good morning, sir! Can I take your order?

He was surprised to be answered with a huge, bright smile from someone who clearly didn't visit the cafeteria often.

\- Good morning, sir. Honestly I don't know. It's my first time here. What do you suggest? - The customer said, proving the theory of the brown haired waiter standing a little shocked in front of him. Shocked mainly by a so polite "Good morning" so early.

\- Well, for a first meal I'd recommend a traditional cup of coffee with milk and a house special cake, it's a light meal and strong enough for the start of your day. - The waiter answered, already free of the feeling of surprise, focused on work. - We have a promotion that makes it possible for you to buy the drink and the cake I told you about, along with some fruit slices. The price is superduper and you get better fed.

For a second the customer had a funny expression. Jackson didn't know, but he wondered who still says "superduper."

\- Well, that's what I want. It must be... superduper. - The customer replied, smiling again, which left Wang a little disconcerted.

Jackson tried to jot down the request on his pad, trying not to think about how bewildered he was when the customer repeated his expression.

\- Right. I'll come and serve you. What's your name, so I can write down your request, sir?

Inexplicably, a wave of heat crossed the waiter's spine, and his heart raced in an unfamiliar euphoria, as if preparing to hear the smiley client's response. Across the cafeteria, the second waiter seemed to notice that something interesting was happening there, at that table in the corner of the place.

The customer, who didn't seem tired of smiling, replied.

— Mark. Mark Tuan. No need to call me sir.


	3. What about a walk?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi guys, new chapter!!! i'm sorry for the delay, college started again and i was working and all but now we're back again :) nice comments are well received
> 
> original fic by @luckyeolz on twitter
> 
> portuguese version available at https://www.spiritfanfiction.com/historia/sui-generis-15110858

For two seconds, which seemed like an eternity, Jackson continued to feel the little electricity running down his spine. The customer, who had identified himself as Mark Tuan, looked him in the eye and the waiter almost got lost in the immensity of those dark brown irises. But the look was broken when Yuta purposely hit a chair and knocked it over, causing a rather loud noise, drawing their attention to the table.

The waiter nodded, as if to dispel the sensation. Looking away from his co-worker, he again addressed the customer with his best smile as a good employee.

— Okay, your request will not take long.

The customer turned back the smile with an even bigger smile that almost made the waiter's heart go out through his mouth. A simply wonderful smile.

— I hope so. It was the customer's last words before Jackson bowed, turned his back on him, and headed to the counter to let his colleagues know what the request would be.

Yuta watched him confused.

— What was that, Jackson? — You looked just like a statue staring at the man, I thought you were about to pass out.

— I'm fine, don't worry. It was just ... — Jackson couldn't explain exactly what had happened, but he knew that Yuta wanted answers so he did something that he does very well: improvised — a passing confusion.

Yuta was about to say something about it, but was interrupted by Hyungwon's grunts.

— Junmyeon should have arrived by now, I'm not a cooker! Fortunately, he was here earlier and did many things that should work until he got back from wherever he went. — Hyungwon spoke as he placed two large slices of cake, a fruit salad and a cup of coffee on a tray. — Here, Jackson, serve the boy.

With agility, Jackson grabbed the tray and balanced it to the odd client's table, serving it right away.

— Have a good breakfast, sir.

Jackson had already bowed and was about to leave the table when the customer called. His gaze was filled with curiosity and something else, something that Jackson didn't know how to decipher what it was.

— What's your name?

— Jackson Wang, sir.

— Don't call me sir, I'm sure I'm not that much older than you. — Jackson just nodded, wondering what kind of complaint the client intended to make. Would he report the waiter's paralysis to Mr. Park? The simple idea made Jackson a little nervous and distressed. — You ... what time do you leave?

Well, it was not a complaint. Not yet.

— Around noon, when the cafeteria closes for lunch, sir.

— Mark. Just Mark, please. — The bell at the entrance of the cafeteria that used to ring when someone came in, announced the arrival of a large number of customers. The stranger only watched them in silence for a while before turning his attention to Jackson again. — It was just that. Can I meet you on the way out of your job to go for a walk together?

Jackson took a moment to digest the unexpected question. Was that some sort of flirtation? But they were both men, and as much as Jackson felt strongly attracted to other men, he knew how society could be evil with its judgments and hateful words.

At the same time that his emotional side leaped from euphoria and happiness at his first flirtation (or anything like that), his rational side suspected. What kind of person asks to "go for a walk" with the waiter who he had just met for the first time in your life? It could very well be a killer. Or a kidnapper. Or a needy and super kind person who would eventually make Jackson fall in love. He didn't know which one was worse.

The two pairs of brown eyes met, and the wave of electricity returned to Jackson's spine. Who was this stranger, why had he invited him to go for a walk, and what sensations were those?

Before he could stop, control or at least notice, a smile formed on his face and he whispered an audible "Yes" only to the stranger.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> go follow the original writer @luckyeolz on twitter, she's such a sweetheart and deserves all the love, don't forget to leave a nice comment


End file.
